Hujan
by Akai Hito
Summary: Hujan-lah saksi bisunya. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dan terakhir kali kita bertemu. / Kaito x Miku / Slight KaiMei / Angst gagal.-. / KLISE / RnR?


**Hola-hola-hola, minna-samaaa~! Ogenki desukaaa~? /apasihsksdbanget-_-**

**Saya balik lagii~ dengan fic baru saya, yang judulnya (menurut saya) klise, isi ceritanya juga.-. KLISE DIMANA-MANA! /plak/ Oke, oke, saya tau saya masih punya utang di fic saya sebelumnya, tapi bikin baru lagi gapapa kan ya?**

**Dan saya lagi nyoba bikin fic **_**angst**_**, gak tau deh bisa apa enggak.-.**

**Yosh~! Ikimaaaasu~!**

Summary: Hujan-lah saksi bisunya. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dan terakhir kali kita bertemu. / Kaito x Miku / Slight KaiMei / Angst gagal.-. / KLISE / RnR?

Rate: K+ aja dulu deh ya?

Genre: Angst, Romance, Tragedy

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan Crypton Corp (bener kan ya? XD)

WARNING: ANGST GAGAL, KLISE, kacau, ancur, gaje, gak mutu, mending gak usah baca [Readers: kalo gitu ngapain publish?], dan kawan-kawannya.

**Ini masih prolog-nya jadi kalo pendek ya maklumin aja XD**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**Miku PoV**

Hari ini hujan.

Aku sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah, lalu tiba-tiba di tengah jalan turun hujan. Ya, aneh memang. Padahal tadi cuacanya cerah, bahkan sangat cerah, tapi ternyata malah hujan, hujan deras. Yah, keajaiban alam.

Err… ngomong-ngomong, kita belum kenalan ya? Kalau begitu... perkenalkan! Namaku Miku, Hatsune Miku, 16 tahun. Aku bersekolah di VocaloUTAU Crypton High School—atau lebih sering disingkat VocaUTAU, kelas 2-1. Aku bisa dibilang beruntung dapat masuk kelas itu. Tidak banyak orang yang dapat masuk kelas -1. Khusus kalangan tinggi. Dan otak yang cemerlang, tentu saja.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya harta keluargaku tidak banyak. Aku termasuk golongan orang sederhana. Namun karena mendapat beasiswa dari SMP, jadi aku bisa masuk ke VocaUTAU. Senang rasanya, karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabat-sahabatku, Megurine Luka, Kamagi Rin, dan Suzune Ring. Ah ya, tambahan, mereka bertiga orang kaya, dan sudah bersahabat denganku sejak kecil, sejak TK lebih tepatnya.

Oke, kembali lagi ke topik awal.

Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, hari ini hujan. Padahal tadi matahari sedang berada tepat di atas kepala—yang membuatku kepanasan—tapi di sisi lain, setidaknya udara hari ini tidak sepanas tadi. Hanya saja kelewat dingin.

Aku kalang kabut mencari tempat berlindung, karena tidak membawa payung. Aku punya payung—hadiah ulang tahun dari Kamagi Rin—yang sialnya ketinggalan di rumahku tadi pagi. Lain kali, aku akan lebih teliti lagi.

Saat sedang sibuk mencari tempat berlindung(karena jalanan yang kulewati minim toko), tiba-tiba aku melihat Shion Kaito yang sedang berjalan—sambil sesekali tertawa kecil—dengan Sakine Meiko. Kalau kalian mau tahu, sebenarnya Shion Kaito itu _mantan_ku. Aku masih sangan menyukainya, tapi entah kenapa mendadak dia meminta putus dan…

… malah akrab, atau terkesan sengaja mendekati Sakine Meiko, yang kebetulan adalah musuh bebuyutanku soal Kaito—ehem, Shion-kun. Padahal dulu mereka terlihat jauh.

Lalu, mendadak, Sakine-san melarangku memanggil nama 'Shion Kaito' dengan 'Kaito' atau 'Kai-kun' atau 'Kaito-kun'. Harus memanggil dengan marga, itu katanya. Karena takut di_bully_ atau lebih parah dari itu, lebih baik kuturuti saja kemauannya.

Padahal—yang benar saja! Aku dan dia, Shion Kaito, sudah berteman sejak kecil! Orangtua kami bersahabat baik. Dan biar pun keadaan ekonomi kami sangat berbeda jauh(mengingat keluarga Shion sangat berada, sedangkan keluargaku sama sekali jauh dari kata 'berada'), tetapi tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Aku dan Shion-kun sangat-sangat-sangat akrab, bahkan ia sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali memujiku manis, baik, pintar, dan kata-kata pujian lainnya. Dia juga sempat berkata kalau aku sangat berarti baginya.

_Lantas, kalau aku manis, baik, dan sangat berarti bagimu kenapa kau memutuskanku?!_

Tanpa sadar aku mematung di tengah jalan.

Menangis dalam diam. _Terima kasih, hujan, tidak aka nada orang yang mengetahui kalau aku sedang menangis._

Memperhatikan mereka berdua, Shion Kaito dan Sakine Meioko yang kini berada dalam jangkauan payung yang cukup besar—yang kuketahui milik keluarga Shion.

Kemudian tanpa sadar aku berlari kencang ke arah mereka berdua, berusaha melewati mereka. Tapi saat sedang melewati Sakine-san, tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku terdorong—bukan, tetapi didorong oleh seseorang, entah siapa itu. Dorongannya begitu kencang, begitu kuat. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jalanan yang licin, suara klakson mobil, dan—

**BRAK!**

—tubuhku yang terlempar kurasakan. Bau amis di sekitarku yang kukenal sebagai _darah_ terium oleh hidungku yang lumayan sensitif. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku sepenuhnya, aku melihat ada banyak orang yang datang mengerubungiku, dan suara yang kukenal memanggil namaku.

"MIKUUUUU!"

Shion Kaito.

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar satu-satunya suara yang terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengaranku. Aku juga sempat melihat ia menghampiriku, lalu…

…gelap. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi, semuanya jadi hitam.

* * *

**T**e**B**e**C**e

* * *

**WAAAAAAA! GYAAAAAAAA! APA-APAAN INIIIIIII! /CAPSLOCKJEBOL /PLAK**

**Oke, lupakan paragraf(?) di atas.**

**Yaaaaah, sebenernya gak ada niat buat bikin fic ini sih, tapi tiba-tiba muncul ide kayak gini, dan saya greget pengen publish fic ini .-. angst-nya gak kerasa ya? Gomenna, minna-samaaaaa~**

**Abisnya saya jarang baca fic yang genre-nya angst atau tragedy, soalnya pernah sekali baca yang gituan langsung kapok, gak tahan sayaaa.-. terus abis itu gak pernah mau lagi ngeliat yang namanya tragedy atau angst.**

**Tapi ini buktinya bikin.**

**Hiks.**

**Tapi biarin ajalaaah, peduli amat sih/duar**

**Oh ya, ini gak tau bakal jadi berapa chapter.-. aslinya nyoba one-shot, tapi apaan, malah jadi tuberculosis(?) gini.-. WTF.**

**Dan buat yang nunggu fic 'Aishiteruuuuu!' sabar aja dulu yah XD lagi mendadak kena WB di fic satu itu XD jadi mungkin agak lama, tunggu aja ya, minna-samaaaa~ :D**

**Yah, kalo mau nunggu dan mau baca sih.-.**

**Terus… udahan dulu ya! Masih mau berusaha nyari ide buat chapter selanjutnya, jadiii**

**Jaa ne!**

**Wanna post some**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**:)**


End file.
